Starting Point: Fox 1
' (Not a GC- Universe story)' http://www.scifiideas.com/inspiration/starting-point-fox1/ “Red Shark 2 closing on target,” I confirmed, swallowing my fear and trying my best to sound calm and composed. The creature was huge. And I do mean huge. With one of its tentacles stretched upwards, it was able to reach the top of the cliff. Had anybody been standing up there, gawping down in amazement at the hideous monster that had crawled across the countryside, it would have been able to whip them clear off the edge. Fortunately, we’d been able to predict its movements pretty well, and the area had been largely evacuated. Largely, but not entirely. I knew that this was only a stalling tactic. The missiles would barely scratch that thing, but if we could slow it down long enough to get another ten or twelve civilians out of the target zone then it would be worthwhile. The last resort had now been authorized, and it was ready to deploy. It was all about counting the minutes now. Counting the lives. ‘Hope I get the fucker between the eyes,’ I told myself, unsure of where the creature kept its reproductive organs. Tightening my grip on the controls, I prayed those tentacles weren’t fast enough or long enough to snag my jet. “Fox 1.” _______________________________________________ How would you continue this story? ______________________________________________ I prayed those tentacles weren’t fast enough or long enough to snag my jet.... and then it hit me how stupid I was. The thing was big alright and had long tentacles, but I was sitting in a jet and could fire my missiles miles away. This wasn't a 1930ties Hollywood movie with a big ape swatting at single propeller bi planes armed with Vikers Water cooled machine guns, out of the air.1 What generations of Hollywood indoctrinated masses and civilian play station idiots did not realize, real weapons were of tremendous power. A single bullet of a 44 magnum developed over 4000 kilos of kinetic energy concentrated on a 50 mm surface area. I could unleash 3500 rounds of depleted Uranium per minute, each taking more than 60 tons of kinetic energy along. No matter where that thing came from, it was made of molecules and elements of the Universe and the same laws of physics. My F 16 was a good deal faster and I carried six Mavericks. Sidewinders and 30 mm cannon. All this was some serious ordinance. Listing my weapon load out wiped the last traces of fear from my mind.Heck I was human and a soldier, that thing where ever it came from picked the wrong race to mess with." --- Ten miles behind Fox 1 were four wings of A10 Warthogs. Each plane a flying cannon. Above in the stratosphere, six good ol' B52's were about to reach target zone. -- Gunnery Sergeant Miller whipped his sweating Marines with his powerful voice into a faster pace,by explaining to them what would happen if they didn't move faster, PFC Jones was much more concerned about an angry Gunny than some overgrown Shusi creature. The Marines set up an Artillery position in record time... -- I lowered my visor and dialed the HUD to target acquisition. The TI 45 Mark II weapon assist system, would follow the movement of my eyes, translate them to real time targeting data. Four Maverick Air to ground missiles hissed from their under wing hard points. The sudden loss of weight made me almost over compensate on the trim. Losing trim at 900 km/hr would not have been a good thing. -- "Sky master to base. We are above the creature. MOAB* ready to deploy. Please advise Boston there might be a good chance of rain, The chunky kind." "Base to Sky Master drop it, or the Marines claim the kill." -- 1,123,000 miles away in a space ship . Uptrat the ship master said to the two dignified dressed members of the Galactic Council. "Do you know understand why we can't let those monkey boys from Earth join the Galactic Association? We dropped the Agrexx polyp on 4000 worlds and on each world it causes mayhem and the the native sentients were terrified. In doing so giving prove that they are good, peaceful and without aggression. It took Earthers less than a day to utterly destroy the Agrexx. From the communications we intercepted, they had fun doing it." "But Ship master Uptrat, dropping carnivorous Agrexx on unsuspecting worlds might be a tad agressive to begin with, Would it not suggest that the Polfdifii fear these humans may compete with your kind for Galactic domination? We of the Galactic Council expect this is your true motivation for these tests." "I recommend we reveal ourselves and welcome them..." ---3000 Years later--- "Hey George, what you got there?" "Looks like a Polfdifii skull, probably all that is left of them after Earth Central dropped a Firestorm Surface Razer on this planet, their home world. It was to return the favor, you know the old Agrexx incident back in 2020." George tossed the alien skull into the ankle deep dust and ashes that covered this once vibrant center of an space faring culture from horizon to horizon. 1 King Kong (*) The GBU-43/B Massive Ordnance Air Blast (MOAB pronounced /ˈmoʊ.æb/, commonly known as the Mother of All Bombs) is a large-yield conventional (non-nuclear) bomb Category:Stories and Tales Category:Fragments not Galactic Chronicles Category:Discussion on SciFi Ideas